


at my worst

by bloodyjae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, nct the best boys, nctzen loves you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyjae/pseuds/bloodyjae
Summary: Jaehyun can be strong, but sometimes he breaks too, even when people doesn't know.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Everyone
Kudos: 6





	at my worst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jung jaehyun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jung+jaehyun).



> i'm listening to pink sweat$ lately, and the boys keep singing it, so yesm, comfort jaehyun everyone. hope everyone is doing well, remember love yourself and i love you too.

I need somebody who can love me at my worst  
No, I'm not perfect, but I hope you see my worth  
'Cause it's only you, nobody new, I put you first  
And for you, girl, I swear I'll do the worst

The song plays loudly and he has his door opened, so when Johnny hyung enter, he just smile and sat down still trying to search his black, black shirt.  
His members always tease him on he could recognize every single of them eventho they look all same to others.

" Still searching?" Johnny hyung sat down on his bed, his long legs lingering near him, playfully kicking him on the knees.  
" Ggrrr hyung, i can't find i swear, i bet the dorm auntie misplaced it somewhere"

" Are you sure?" The accent flows out of his hyung always made him kinda fluttered a bit, he likes his hyung a lot.

" I am. By the way hyung, you don't love me anymore right?'" His eyes drop playfully, pouting a bit.

His Johnny hyung laughs, pulling him up, making him seated next to him.

" Aigoo this Jaehyun of mine, why are you thinking of that." Johnny pats his head slowly.

" You keep hanging out with Ten, you dont even care about me anymore." Pouts again, Johnny laughs again.  
" As you are not the one who keeps hanging out with Sicheng most of the time, you cling to him."

They both laughs, Johnny smiles when he see those whiskers forming when Jaehyun smile, and Jaehyun loves it the most when his hyung smile a lot.

" Jaehyun, you know right? you can always tell me if you're tired and please priorotize yourself first? can you promise me that?"

" I will." They hugs, it was good, Jaehyun loves big hugs, and Johnny hyung gives one of the best bear hugs ever.


End file.
